


Let's

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bad habit and it's driving Danny crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



> written for the prompt: "Steve has a bad habit not related to work or violence. What is it and what's Danny's reaction?"

Steve is a bastion of good, clean living. He doesn't eat sugar, or junk food, doesn't drink soda, doesn't even drink that much coffee. He never has more than two or three beers. Danny'd suspect he's a robot if he didn't enjoy a good steak sometimes and drive way too fast.

"So, wanna grab a beer?" Steve says on their way out to the car after work.

"Sure," Danny says. "I kind of want to see a movie. Haven't seen one in a while."

"A movie?" Steve says like it's some strange word he doesn't know.

"Yes, a moving picture, Steven. They have these places you can go and sit in the dark and watch them called cinemas. People do it to unwind."

"I like movies," Steve offers. "Let's go see a movie."

"Let's?" Danny wrinkles his eyebrows. He shakes his head, but says, "OK. Let's."

Danny prides himself on having facets, on liking many things, and he is not surprised that Steve wants to go see the movie that looks like it has the most explosions and car chases, but Danny insists on seeing the romantic comedy that is slightly quirky and is supposed to be full of witty dialog, because facets goddamnit.

Danny settles in with soda and popcorn and a box of junior mints and ignores Steve's muttering about coronary artery disease and high blood pressure, because if anything is going to end Danny's life early it's probably going to be Steve, so Danny is just going to enjoy himself in the meantime.

The previews are pretty terrible.

"Come on. He's not even holding his gun properly. If he fired a real gun holding it like that he'd give himself a black eye."

Danny nods because Steve is dead right. Then the movie starts and Danny feels happy and it's nice to do something like this with Steve, something safe and normal.

"Wait, what was he in?" Steve says a little too loudly.

Danny realizes he means the actor who is walking down a street in Manhattan early in the morning.

"Uh, a lot of things. Ask me after," Danny whispers. Steve nods.

"Is New York that clean these days? It wasn't the last time I was there." Steve folds his arms over his chest as if the cleanliness of New York City is personally offending him.

Danny doesn't respond, because this is obviously like "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" territory. The heroine comes onto the screen walking about nine dogs at once, their leashes all tangled and she's totally pulling off the ridiculousness of it.

"I know her. She was in that thing," Steve says. "The one with the bank heist."

Against his better judgement Danny nods, because horror is gripping his gut. Steve talks in movies. He's one of those people who can't shut up in a dark theatre and watch the movie. The guy is silent so much of the time, and yet something about the flickering of the projector must hypnotize him and turn him into a blabbermouth.

"Ten to one she's going to let go of the dogs and the guy is going to help her get them back."

"Shhhhhhhh!" It comes from several different directions.

Danny can see what's going to happen here and he knows he should get up and walk out before it all goes to hell, but it's like watching a car wreck in slow motion and he just can't speak or look away.

"See, the dogs are all over now. I bet that never really happens in real life. People don't meet like that and then magically... What?"

"You can't talk during a movie." Danny knows it's like putting a band aid on an arterial bleed, but he tries anyway.

"Who says?"

Danny drops his head back against the seat and closes his eyes and then it gets worse. Steve's phone actually rings and it's playing "Sexy Eyes" and Danny wants the earth to open up and swallow him into hell, because molten pits of lava have to be better than this.

"McGarret," Steve says. People are hissing at him like angry geese. Someone yells, "Shut up." Steve flaps his hands at them all.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm in a movie. No. I can talk. What's up?"

Danny rolls his head back and forth along the metal rim of his seat and it hurts, which means that sadly, this is probably real life and not a nightmare.

"Come on." He stands and snatches Steve's phone out of his hands and hangs it up, which earns a few cheers from people around them. He swats at Steve until Steve gets up and Danny herds him out of the theatre.

They are standing in a red hallway with hideous carpet. Danny has to pace back and forth a few times before the words can come out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Because I am upgrading you from not being hugged enough as a child to being dropped repeatedly on the head. You are not allowed to talk during a movie. They show a little film before the movie about how you aren't supposed to talk during the movie, how you're supposed to turn your phone off, how you're supposed to behave like a civilized person."

Steve looks impassive, legs apart, arms folded. He blinks. "Yeah, that rule never made any sense to me. Why can't you talk during a movie?"

Danny laughs kind of low and angry. He repeats Steve's question a couple of times and rubs his eyes, but Steve is still there when he drops his hands.

"You're a total nightmare. I need a beer, or a stiff drink."

"I have wine coolers and a some kind of flavored rum. What? Mary left them."

"OK." Danny breathes in deeply and lets it go slowly. "Here's how this is going to work. We're going over to the liquor store where you are going to purchase a bottle of very good single malt scotch. Then I will drive us to your house. Drink some scotch and pass out in one of your beds that is not a couch. In the morning you will buy me breakfast. And if you do all these things without bitching I may forgive you, a little."

"What did I do?" Steve is actually affronted.

Danny throws his hands up and heads for the exit. They drive to José's in silence and Steve gets out of the car looking huffy, but returns with the most expensive bottle in the store. He pretends not to notice, but thinks, _Good. He knows he fucked up._

Back at Steve's house, Danny pours himself about eight fingers of scotch and drops in one sad little ice cube. It'll have to do unless he wants to drop frozen vegetables into his drink, which would be criminal.

He strides out on to the lana'i and undoes his tie and sits and drinks. It's worth every damn penny, as long as they aren't his pennies, and it slides down all smooth and sweet with a sharp edge.

Steve comes out and sits next to Danny with his own glass and sips.

"Now you're silent!" Danny jabs an accusing finger at Steve.

"I like to listen to the ocean." Steve sips his drink.

"But you didn't want to listen to the movie?"

"No, not really." Steve looks uncomfortable.

"This I have to hear. This had better be good. Why, pray tell, didn't you want to listen to the movie that we paid twenty-two-fifty to see?"

Steve shakes his head, but Danny keeps asking until Steve spits out, "I was nervous. OK?"

"What?" Danny chokes on his scotch.

"Well, I mean." Steve rubs the back of his neck with the flat of his hand. "First date I've been on in a while. And I got nervous. Sue me."

"Date?" Danny's mind is reeling. "That wasn't a date."

"It wasn't?" Steve pops his eyes wide. "But you asked me out."

"No, I didn't. You asked me if I wanted to grab a beer--"

"Yeah. And then you suggested a movie. That's a date." Steve's eyes are hot and he doesn't seem to know where to look.

"Oh, babe. What am I going to do with you? That is not how you ask someone out. Not how I do it anyway." Danny shakes his head because Steve is the most hopeless goof ever. Danny sets his glass in the sand, reaches out, and pulls Steve into a kiss, because what else can you do with someone who talks at movies, but shut them up? It's wonderful, warm and just soft enough and Danny wishes he'd thought of it in the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, but concrit is always welcome in the comments or via email circus at gmail.


End file.
